


Dimension DW

by GuyInAChair



Series: The Hub [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Post-Finale, multidimensional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyInAChair/pseuds/GuyInAChair
Summary: Dimension DW = Dimension Double WorldsA continuation of Star Vs The Forces of Evil, except it Is connected with every single story in this series using a green sorcery gem whether they interact or not.Plans to interact with: Gravity Falls (Dimesnion FG)





	1. What to expect

_ **10 THINGS TO EXPECT FROM THIS STORY** _

1\. Custom Villain_**s**_ with their own story.

2\. Romance.

3\. Comedy.

4\. a thought out story that isn’t being come up with as I go.

5\. the first chapter will have a lot of foreshadowing when I’m finished, giving you a good hint as what’s to come.

6\. possible erotic chapters.

7\. an official update schedule(chapter every Friday).

8\. sad moments.

9\. actually trying to make you hate the main villain.

_**10\. STARCO** _


	2. After The Flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time is of the essence.  
You can not fix the past, as the past cannot be touched.  
You cannot change the future, as every future ends the same.  
You can only guide the present. 
> 
> But you cannot wait. 
> 
> Every second of the present you waste  
that second becomes the past  
and will haunt your future  
Every second you wait.
> 
> Welcome to Dimension: Double Worlds, my friends.

This is a planned chapter to be made soon. 


	3. First day of school?

* * *

_**At The House**_

The day after the merging of mewni and earth, it was Monday morning, and school was starting. Marcos clock rang like crazy, waking him up instantly. He sat up and moved so he was sitting on the side of the bed, and reached to shut off the clock. He sat there starring at the floor.

“Junior High... where did the years go?” He asked himself, remembering back to seeing Jackie for the first time, meeting Janna, Star... a certant other person he still doesn’t wanna talk about. He shook his head, knocking it back to current events, and got up. He got dressed in his usually red hoodie and black jeans, and went downstairs.

“Hi Mom” he called from the stairs, his mom was packing her bag for work

“Hi Mijo, hows your day?” She said.

“Good, so far. Have you seen Star?” He asked.

“no, she never came down. Maybe she’s still sleeping, I wouldn’t try waking her up.” His mom said

“We start high school today.” He said

“oh. Well go get her! You wouldn’t wanna be late!” She said

“On it.” He said as he went upstairs and knocked on Stars door

“Star? Are you awake?” He asked, no answer.

“Star? Are you in there?” He asked again, no answer.

“Star, I’m coming in!” He yelled

“HIYYYYYAA!” He announced as he kicked a hole in the door. Which immediatly woke her up.

“Marco? Is that you?” She said in a sleepy tone as she slowly realises what just happened.

the door slowly opens, telling him that the door was unlocked

“You really need to stop breaking the doors.” She said.

“Heheh... sorry.” He said, taking his foot out of the door. “But we have school today.” 

“Wait.. school! I thought we didn’t need it because of the merging!”

“Actually school is needed more than before, because there are more people _to _school”

“And it starts today!?”

“Yeah. So get dressed and meet us downstairs.” He said, as he slowly closes the door trying not to break it more.

“Hey marco?”

“Yeah?” He quickly opened the door back up, looking at star.

“I’m sorry for making you miss your summer break because of the Mewni Maham and wars.”

“It’s not your fault, Star. We’ll talk later. Can’t be late.” 

“Right. Well, I’ll see you downstairs, then.” 

“See ya, star.” 

star sat there and gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back and shut the door, giving her some privacy to change as he walked downstairs. 

He made lunch for her and Star, a sandwich, tuna for him, and pb&j for Star, 3 snacks, and a bottle of water, he packed the bags into the backpacks and set stars on a chair moments after he heard the front door shut, hinting that his mom left, and Star walking down the steps. 

“Hello, my princess.” Marco greeted. 

“Not a princess anymore, but I’ll take it.” 

“Cool, I made you lunch.” 

“How sweet! But... isn’t that your moms job?” 

“She was busy picking up to go to work.” 

“She has a job now? How... surprising.” She said as she grabbed her backpack.

“Yeah, I don’t really understand it either. Usually it’s my dad with the jobs. But after you came he just started using your royal account.” 

“My what?” 

“NOTHING!”

“Wait, what was your dads job before?” 

“Police officer.” 

“Ohhhh, so that’s why your so into earth rules.” 

“That, and a whole bunch of other reasons that I don’t wanna get into, let’s head to school before we’re late.” 

“Speaking of which, where is the school?” 

“I think I know where it is.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, I saw it when we were looking for the house.” 

“Well, let’s go!”

* * *

_ <strike></strike> ** In The Middle of The Woods ** _

”I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU KNEW WHERE IT WAS!” 

“I GUES I FORGOT!” 

“HOW DOES THE SAFE KID FORGET!” 

“I DONT KNOW!” Marco sat on a big rock, face in hands, elbows on knees, as silence filled the woods. 

“...” 

“...” 

It wasn’t long before a small green glowing rock catches Stars eyes. “What’s that?” 

“What’s what?” 

“That rock.” Star pointed to the green glowing rock that is being crush but is also somehow lifting the rock that Marco is sitting on.

“The rock I’m sitting on?” 

“No, the rock under it.” 

Marco turned his body to look where star is pointing and felt the rock he’s sitting on tilt, and immediately got up and backed away from it. 

Star kneeled down and tried pulling on it. 

“Maybe it’s an emerald?” 

Star looked at him in confusion. “I don’t know what that is.” 

“It’s an Earth mineral, star. One of the most expensive Earth minerals out there.” 

“Are ‘emeralds’ also green and glowing like that?” 

“Ohohohohoh, they are _known _for it.” 

“Well, help me get it out of here!” She continued to pull at it. 

“Okay, okay.” As soon as Marco took his first step, Star vanished, the rock going with her, making the bigger rock fall. “THUMP!” Making Marco jump. 

“Star?” He called out, no response. “STAR!?” He called out again, no response. “Star, this isn’t funny!” He called out one last time, no response. He started backing up. Horror filling his mind. ‘Where did she go?’ ‘Did that emerald kill her?’ ‘This is all my fault!’ ‘I didn’t know they were so dangerous!’ ‘Am I dreaming?’ He kept backing up before he hit someone and fell on top of them.

He looked under him to see who it was.

“Star!? Where were you!” He saw Star, and immediately hugged her. “I thought you died!” 

“I... have no idea where I was...” 

There was a small moment before Marco realizes that Star is soaking wet. He immediately got off her. “Star? Why are you soaked?” 

“I don’t know! One moment I was here getting that rock, next moment, ‘poof!’ I’m in a giant pool, and what looked to be a flooded town. I saw pieces of buildings, a bunch of people, what really got my attention was the sign.” 

“What did the sign say?” 

“I don’t know, it was broken to pieces!” 

“Did you see anything at all?” 

“I saw the end of what it said.” 

“What did it say?” 

“I saw a ‘Y’, and an ‘LS.’” 

“Well that doesn’t help at all!” 

“I KNOW!” 

“Do you still have the gem?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Put it in your bag, let’s head home.” 

“What about school?” 

“Forget school, we have a whole new thing to study.”

_ **Continuará** _


	4. Safe At Home

This Is A Chapter To Be Made Soon


	5. Fiery Love

This is a chapter to be made soon


End file.
